Mission
by ScarletSky153
Summary: RE-PUBLHISED Chapter1! Di mata orang awam, ia hanya gadis biasa. Entah beban seperti apa yang ia terima, atau hal macam apa yang ia hadapi. Ia hanya butuh seseorang... a GaaSaku fict! Mind to RnR? DISCONTINUED!
1. New School ?

HALOOO!

Natsu a.k.a Mutte kembali di sini~ Well, sebenernya bukan kembali sih, ini fict-ku yang lama, yang berjudul sama, 'Mission' juga, yang ku edit ulang. Kalo ku baca ulang fict yang sebelumnya, masih banyak keganjalan dan juga hal-hal lain yang pokoknya aneh deh kalo aku sendiri baca ulang. Jadi yah, ku edit *dan banyak banget yang harus diedit, maaf banget hehehe* dan ku re-publish. Mohon maaf yaa, tapi mungkin gak terlalu beda jauh dengan yang lama, hanya, ku edit aja deh hehehe.

Eng, tanpa banyak kata,

Disclaimer : Naruto dan semua ceritanya punyanya Abang Masashi Kishimoto yang baik hati mau minjemim, Oya, satu lagi buat Eiichiro Oda-sensei tersayang ::huek!:: yang udah ngeinspirasiin jurus-jurus enam bentuk perubahannya CP9 dan World Gouverment dan BW ::maap buat para penggemar Naruto yang gak tau, hehe::

Rate : T

Genre : Adventure, a little bit Crime, also maybe Friendship and Romance

Pair : Di awal GaaSaku, terus ada SasuHina, entah belakangnya apa, hehehe :p

Sumarry : Sakura hanya seorang gadis biasa, lumayan jenius -bukan lumayan, tapi peringkatnya adalah peringkat kedua saat tes masuk-, cantik, hanya misterius. Terlihat seperti seorang gadis anak sekolah biasa. Tapi, itu pandangan orang awam. Gadis itu menyimpan banyak rahasia di balik sosoknya, dan mungkin beban hidup.

WARNING: maybe OOC, AU, cara bertarung terinspirasi dari One Piece karya Eiichiro Oda.

**A/N: Ini merupakan editan, re-publish. Ada beberapa yang disesuaikan, chapter-chapter mendatang akan di re-edit lagi. **

Don't Like **Don't Read**

But ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 1 – New School**

**.**

**Konoha Junior High School, 2 April 1998**

Teet, teet, teet !

Bel masuk berbunyi. Tapi, tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini pintu gerbang tidak sesunyi biasanya. Banyak anak yang berkumpul, dengan seragam yang masih terlihat baru. Wajah baru. _Well, yeah, s_ekarang adalah penerimaan siswa baru. Beberapa anak berceloteh riang, bergabung dengan orang lain yang mereka kenal, atau bahkan berkenalan dengan anak lainnya. Namun, ada seseorang yang terlihat mencolok. Gadis itu berambut panjang berwarna pink asli, sepinggang. Rambutnya dikuncir kuda. Seragamnya sedikit ketat, meperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya. Tapi, wajahnya tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun, hanya berdiri diam sambil bersender ke dinding terdekat, memperhatikan kericuhan yang terjadi.

Dan tiba-tiba, seseorang menepuk pundaknya, membuat gadis itu berbalik. Sedetik, matanya menjadi waspada, memperlihatkan kilat di mata _emerald_-nya. Tapi, setelah menyadari siapa yang menghampirinya, mata tersebut menjadi normal.

"Sakura! Kau masuk sini juga?" tanya seseorang berambut pirang panjang, bermata biru dengan senyum cerah di wajahnya.

"Tentu saja," jawab gadis itu, balas tersenyum. Terlihat seperti senyum biasa, memang. Tapi gadis itu tahu, senyum yang diperlihatkan hanya senyum pura-pura.

"Well, aku sudah dipanggil temanku. Daagh Sakura! Sampai bertemu di aula nanti ya!" kata Ino ceria, melambai ke Sakura dan menghilang ditengah kerumunan orang.

Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura kembali tersenyum, tetapi sedetik kemudian ekspresinya kembali kearah semula, _poker face. _

Sakura sesekali melihat kearah jam tangannya, lalu melihat kearah langit. Seperti... menunggu sesuatu ?

Lalu, jam tangannya menyala pelan, membuatnya terkaget. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya, dan menemukan seseorang yang mengangguk kepadanya. Di tengah keramaian, mereka beranjak pergi. Menghilang di gerbang depan. Tanpa jejak, tanpa seorang pun menyadarinya, karena mereka berdua bukan bagian dari keramaian.

Tapi, mereka berdua tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata hijau yang mengawasi mereka, mengingat wajah mereka dengan jelas...

.

.

* * *

**Konoha Junior High School, setahun kemudian**

Seorang gadis berambut pink, melangkahi gerbang yang sudah sepi. Gerbang masuk sekolah ter-elite dan terbagus di Konoha, yaitu Konoha Junior High School. Tampak baginya, gerbang dan lapangannya sudah tidak asing lagi. Gadis itu adalah gadis yang sama dengan gadis yang berniat masuk sekolah ini, dengan nilai masuk tertinggi kedua. Gadis yang menghilang tahun lalu tepat sebelum upacara masuk sekolah.

"Permisi, apakah kamu Haruno Sakura-san ?" tanya siswa yang (ehm) berwajah lumayan ganteng dan kalem, berambut merah bata, dengan tato kanji 'Ai' di dahinya. Ekspresinya terlihat datar.

"Ya, benar? Ada apa ya?" tanya Sakura sambil memunculkan senyum kecil di bibir mungilnya.

"Perkenalkan, aku Sabaku Gaara, ketua OSIS di sini. Kepala sekolah, Tsunade-sensei, mengutus saya untuk mengantar Haruno-san ke ruang kepala sekolah." jawabnya datar.

"Begitu.. Terima kasih ya Sabaku-san," kata Sakura, sambil tersenyum kecil.

Gaara langsung berbalik, dan berjalan masuk, menuju kearah ruang kepala sekolah. Sakura mengikuti dengan langkah tanpa suara, dengan ekspresi susah ditebak. Memikirkan kembali alasanya kembali ke sekolah ini, dan juga resiko apa yang akan dihadapinya.

Tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah sampai di ruang kepala sekolah. Gaara yang berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk, berbalik ke arah Sakura, berdeham kecil. Sakura yang menyadari, hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Gaara mengangkat tangannya yang terkepal, dan mengetuk pintu berwarna cokelat tua itu.

Tok Tok!

"Masuk!" terdengar suara wanita dari dalam

"Permisi Tsunade-sensei, saya membawa Haruno-san." kata Gaara, setelah masuk dan menutup pintu.

"Oh, kau, Gaara-san. Masuklah, Sakura-chan! Seharusnya kau tidak perlu sungkan," kata Tsunade ceria, lalu berdiri dan mengitari mejanya, menyambut Sakura dengan pelukan.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menerimaku disini, Tsunade baa-sama," balas Sakura tersenyum, sesaat setelah bibinya melepas pelukannya.

Kaget meliputi Gaara saat ia melihat adegan tadi. Sakura-chan? Tsunade baa-sama? Kalau keluarga memang beda, andai saja salah seorang siswa KJHS menyebut kepala sekolah mereka 'baa-sama', entah hukuman macam apa yang akan ia terima.

"Nah, sepertinya tidak hanya kita bertiga saja yang ada di sini. Perkenalkan, Uzumaki Naruto, putra dari Namikaze Minato, Presiden Direktur sekaligus pemilik dari Namikaze Coorporation." Tsunade memperkenalkan seseorang yang sedang duduk di sofa di pinggir ruangan, yang akhirnya berdiri dan tersenyum hangat, menjulurkan tangannya.

"_It's pleasure to meet you,_" katanya, tersenyum ceria.

Uzumaki Naruto –cowok berumur 14 tahun yang merupakan anak tunggal dari Namikaze Minato, presiden direktur dan pemilik Namikaze Co. Rambutnya kuning mendekati pirang cerah, matanya berwarna biru langit, dan wajahnya ceria. Ia menyengir kepada kedua orang itu, tapi, entah kenapa, sedikit berjengit kepada Sakura yang berada di belakang Gaara. Gaara menoleh untuk melihat reaksi Sakura, tetapi gadis itu hanya memasang _poker face_nya lagi.

"_It's pleasure to meet you too,_" jawab Sakura, dengan bahasa Inggris yang fasih. Entah kenapa, ada keanehan dari nada suaranya, tapi berusaha ditutup-tutupi, dan itu tidak terlihat bagi orang biasa. Pasalnya, Gaara mempunyai pendengaran dan pengelihatan lebih dari yang lain.

"Nah, Gaara-san, maaf apabila ini tidak sopan. Bukankah kau ada kelas sekarang? Sebenarnya, ada hal privasi yang ingin kubicarakan dengan mereka berdua." pinta Tsunade, menyadarkan lamunan Gaara.

Tersentak, tapi masih bisa menutupinya dengan baik, Gaara mengangguk. "Baik, Tsunade-sensei. Saya akan kembali ke kelas. Permisi," katanya datar, setelah itu langsung keluar dari ruangan.

Akan tetapi, walau ia telah menutup pintu, ada beberapa suara yang terdengar,

"...kenapa aku harus masuk sini ? ada banyak tempat yang lebih 'berbahaya' kan ?..." kata seorang cewek, mendesak.

"...-chan, ini perintah atasan..." jawab seseorang, menenangkan.

"...dua, nah sekarang tugas kalian malam in..."

Sebelum Gaara bisa mendengar lebih lanjut, ada suara yang mendekat pintu, dan dari pada ketahuan kepala sekolahnya yang terkenal galak banget bahwa ia telah mencuri dengar, ia akan ... _well_, lebih baik ia lari saja.

Saat Gaara sampai ke ujung lorong, pintu berderak terbuka tanpa terdengar siapapun, dan terlihat, sepasang mata emerald menatapnya dengan tajam...

.

"_Hajimemashite_. Namaku Haruno Sakura, pindahan dari Kirigakure. Mulai sekarang saya akan menjadi murid di kelas 2-7 ini. Mohon bantuannya. _Douzo Yoroshiku._" kata Sakura singkat di depan kelas barunya. Walau tersenyum, dilihat dari nada suaranya seperti... enggan.

"Terima kasih, Haruno. Sekarang, kamu bisa duduk di sebelah Uchiha," kata Iruka-sensei, yang kebetulan adalah guru yang sedang mengajar sekarang.

"Arigatou, Iruka _ojii-san,_" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum, membuat beberapa siswa meleleh, juga dengan hawa penuh keheranan. Seorang siswi baru menyebut nama guru mereka yang tergolong muda itu dengan 'Ojisan'. Berarti...

"Ah, jangan panggil aku _Ojii-san_ disini, Sakura-chan," kata Iruka-sensei, terdengar malu. Beberapa siswa tersentak kaget saat melihat reaksi guru mereka yang tergolong langka.

Anak baru itu hanya tersenyum, lalu bertanya "Dimana aku duduk, Iruka _Ojii-san_ ?"

"Erm.. disebelah Uchiha disana, yang berambut hitam itu" kata Iruka-sensei sambil menunjuk seorang cowok yang duduk disebelah jendela, matanya menerawang keluar.

"Baik."

Sakura berjalan melewati sederet bangku, sampai ke bangku kedua dari belakang. Menghampiri sesosok yang sedang termenung di kaca jendela, sepertinya tidak tertarik dan tidak peduli

"Hai."

"Hn."

Hanya kata itulah yang keluar dari bibir teman sebangku Sakura yang baru, Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi, itu cukup bagi Sakura.

Pelajaran dimulai, dengan tanpa banyak bicara dari Sakura maupun Sasuke. Sasuke masih melihat kearah luar, sedangkan Sakura, rautnya tidak terbaca. Tapi, dalam hati, Sakura berharap agar ia tidak perlu terlalu lama berada di tempat ini...

.

.

* * *

Krek...

"Permisi Gaara-kun, sebentar lagi ada rapat di ruang _meeting_, bisa kesana sebentar untuk mengawas sebentar." kata seseorang di pintu ruang OSIS, gadis berambut indigo dan bermata lavender.

"Baik Hyuuga-san, tunggu sebentar" sahut Gaara datar, matanya yang terpaku kepada beberapa dokumen yang ada di tangannya beralih ke gadis yang menunggunya di pintu. Lalu, ia beranjak dari kursinya, menaruh dokumen itu, dan beranjak menuju pintu.

Lalu, Gaara dan gadis yang dikenal sebagai Hyuuga Hinata itu, berjalan beriringan menuju ruang _meeting_. Koridor terlihat sepi, karena mungkin ini waktu pulang. Kebetulan, mereka melewati kelas 2-7, dan pintunya terbuka. Ketika Gaara melihat kedalam, terlihat si anak baru –maksudnya Haruno– sedang melihat kearah... kertas apa itu? Dan sesekali mengerling kearah jam tangannya. Entah apa yang ditunggunya.

Saat itu, dalam ingatan Gaara terbersit percakapan tadi pagi, tapi ia tidak ingin mengingat-ingatnya lagi, karena itu bukan urusannya. Lalu, ia dengan cepat mengarah ke ruang _meeting_ yang hanya beda tiga ruangan dengan kelas 2-7 (kelas 2-5 dan kelas 2-6), dan membuka pintu dengan lumayan keras, membuat orang yang ada di sana terpaku sejenak melihat ketua OSIS mereka yang biasanya datar dan dingin membanting pintu.

Walau banyak tatapan mata yang mengikutinya, Gaara lebih memilih mengacuhkannya dan kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi, di sebelah seorang berwajah malas yang sudah setengah tidur -Shikamaru-.

"Ada apa ya?" tanya Gaara datar begitu ia duduk diujung meja, menatap tajam para anggota OSIS yang sedang berkumpul.

"Erm.. begini, mengenai festival olahraga bulan depan..."

Dan rapat itu terus berlanjut tanpa mengetahui bahwa sebuah rekaman berada di bawah meja tersebut...

.

.

.

Esoknya, pulang sekolah (juga).

Gaara sedang termenung di dalam ruang OSIS. Ia sedang memikirkan masalah kemarin, dan juga keanehan si ana- eh Haruno itu. Ia melirik kearah jam. Sudah pukul setengah tujuh malam! Benar-benar sudah larut! Tapi untungnya, sebagai seorang ketua OSIS, ia bebas pulang jam berapa, dengan alasan mengurusi beberapa berkas -penyalah gunaan jabatan maksudnya. Ia membereskan barang-barangnya, keluar dan lalu mengunci pintu ruangan. Ia mendesah, mungkin Temari–neesan –kakak perempuannya– akan memarahinya lagi.

Kebetulan, sekali lagi ia harus melewati ruang kelas 2-7. Pintunya terbuka -lagi- dan ketika melewatinya, Gaara dapat mendengar dengan jelas percakapan dari dua orang yang baru dikenalnya kemarin itu...

"Sakura-chan, bagaimana lukamu?"

"Maksudmu luka yang mana?"

"Yang di bahu."

"Oh, itu. Lumayan lah, sudah menuju kesembuhan."

"Jangan dipaksakan," Naruto memberi saran dengan suara pasrah, sepertinya sudah tahu jawaban apa yang akan dikatakan lawan bicaranya.

"Jangan bodoh! Aku ini setingkat di atasmu! Kau pikir hanya orang lemah yang mendapatkan kursi nomor dua di ANBU ini?" desis Sakura, suaranya seketika berubah menakutkan.

"Maaf, maaf _Miss Two_" jawab Naruto, mengalihkan pandangan sambil menyengir.

"Permintaan maaf diterima, _Mr. Eight_. Jangan lupa, walau kita se-tim dan satu pelatihan, aku tetap diatasmu!" desis Sakura lagi, sepertinya sebal walaupun diberi _death glare _pun lawan bicaranya masih bisa nyengir.

"Baik, _Miss_" kata Naruto patuh, suaranya merendah. Akhirnya sadar juga ia untuk tidak bermain-main lagi sekarang.

"Bagus. Sekarang, periksa Ruang Meeting, mungkin _orang itu _menyusupkan penyadap lagi."

"Siap bos."

Gaara sadar bahwa ia sudah terperangkap, dan tidak bisa lari. _Gawat, aku pasti ketahuan telah mendengar perkataan mereka! _batin Gaara dalam hati. Baru saja Gaara akan memberikan seribu satu alasan mengapa ia ada di sini, tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang membuatnya dapat bisa melarikan diri

"Tunggu sebentar Naruto, bagaimana kalau kau membantu merawat lukaku? Penyerangan kemarin membuat tangan kananku terluka terkena pedang mereka. Tidak berdarah, memang. Tapi sepertinya lebam sedikit." kata Sakura

"Hem.. Oke, oke. Sepertinya ada obat untuk lebam di tas-"

Setelah mendengar suara itu, Gaara segera berlari tanpa suara kearah tangga dan turun dengan cepat kearah pintu gerbang.

Tanpa Gaara sadari, dari salah satu jendela di lantai tiga terdapat dua pasang mata, yang sepasang berwarna hijau _emerald _yang satu lagi berwarna biru cerah mengawasi mereka.

"Bagaimana, Miss? Apakah ia perlu ditangani?"

"Hem.. anak itu menarik. Mungkin besok aku harus _bicara _dengannya." gumam Sakura, melihat sekali lagi kearah Gaara yang sedang berlari keluar dari gerbang sambil dimarahi oleh satpam jaga.

"Hati-hati, dia orangnya susah ditebak"

"Ya, ya. Masalah itu sih, gampang. Kau tahu kan, siapa ahlinya? Nah sekarang, periksa ruang Meeting, aku akan menjaga bangunan sebelah kiri. Setelah semuanya bersih, kau jaga bangunan sebelah kanan. Semua orang yang menyusup terlihat mencurigakan, ringkus segera. Begitu pula kalau ada benda mencurigakan. Ingat, sekolah ini tidak pernah aman saat malam tiba." jelas Sakura, sekaligus memperingati teman sekaligus rekan sekaligus bawahannya itu

"Siap jelas!"

"Bagus. Mulai!"

Dan mereka, melanjutkan apa yang telah mereka mulai sejak mereka menginjakkan kaki di sekolah itu...

.

.

**Sementara, di rumah Gaara. 19.00**

"_Tadaima_" kata Gaara, sambil membuka pintu depan apartemennya.

"_Okaeri_. Kenapa lama sekali, Gaara ? Kau tahu kan, sekarang sudah pukul berapa ? Cepat ke kamarmu, mandi, dan makan di meja makan. Onee-san sudah makan duluan, kamu sih kelamaan" omel kakak tertua Gaara, Temari

"Sudahlah Temari, Gaara pasti kelelahan setelah menghadapi berkas-berkasnya. Ia 'kan ketua OSIS, pasti sibuk" kata Kankurou, kakak kedua Gaara, menenangkan kakaknya. Mencegah agar Gaara tak kena omelan Temari

"_Gomenasai, _Temari-nee, karena bulan depan ada festival olahraga, jadi semuanya harus dipersiapkan dari sekarang," kata Gaara sambil menunduk, menoloak bertatap mata dengan kakaknya.

Ekspresi Temari melunak, dan kemudian berkata lebih lembut, "Aku mengerti, kau pasti lelah. Kebetulan, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu mandi, dan makan malamnya akan kuhangatkan lagi."

"_Arigatou, _Temari-nee" kata Gaara, lalu beranjak ke kamarnya.

Setelah menaruh tasnya, Gaara mengambil handuk dan baju ganti dari lemari, lalu memasuki kamar mandi.

Sambil menenangkan diri dan berendam, Gaara mulai memikirkan insiden saat ia pulang tadi.

_Dari percakapan mereka.. kupikir mereka bukan murid biasa. Dan mungkin, Haruno mempunyai kedudukan yang lebih tinggi daripada Uzumaki, karena Uzumaki itu memanggilnya dengan 'Miss' dan suaranya rendah menghormat. Tapi, kalau 'itu', mana mungkin? Mereka kan masih murid SMP? Dan lagi, Haruno itu kan seorang cewek? _

Begitu banyaknya kemungkinan, tapi semuanya di mata Gaara itu tidaklah mungkin. Mereka kan masih muda? Bahkan dibilang remaja saja masih belum terlalu pantas. Pusing berfikir, Gaara hanya memejamkan matanya, dan beristirahat sejenak.

.

.

Setelah selesai mandi, makan malam dan membantu sedikit kedua kakaknya, Gaara beranjak ke kamarnya. Di apartemen itu, ada tiga kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi, dapur, ruang tengah dan balkon. Gaara hanya tinggal bertiga dengan kedua kakaknya, karena orangtua mereka bercerai dua tahun yang lalu, dan mereka bertiga tidak ingin ikut siapapun. Jadi, mereka menyewa apartemen yang kebetulan adalah milik dari sepupunya, Sasori.

Tapi, walaupun terpisah, kedua orang tuanya masih rajin mengirimkan uang setiap bulannya dan tanpa ragu memberikan keperluan tambahan. Tapi, itu lebih dari cukup bagi mereka bertiga.

Gaara terduduk di meja belajarnya, yang rapi untuk ukuran cowok. Dipandanginya setumpuk PR yang seharusnya dikumpulkan besok, dan ia mencoba untuk menyelesaikannya. Setelah selesai, perhatiannya teralih pada tumpukkan berkas disebelahnya, mengenai ide dan rincian festival sekolah ::ya ampun, sibuk amat ya ?::

Gaara dengan rajin-rajinnya memeriksa berkas itu sambil mendengarkan lagu-lagu GreenDay di kamarnya yang terdapat stereo kecil. Selesai dengan urusan berkas-berkasnya, ia rebahan di tempat tidurnya yang terletak disebelah meja belajar. Mencoba memejamkan mata, tetapi tidak bisa. Pikirannya terlanjut terpaku kepada insiden tadi sore.

Bingung, sebal, pusing, dan entah berbagai perasaan macam apa bercampur aduk, Gaara hanya mengosongkan pikirannya sambil mendengarkan lagu GreenDay yang mengalun keras, dan akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

.

.

**Sementara itu, ****di Konoha Junior High School... 22.00**

Sakura sedang mengawasi lantai empat, lantai teratas dari gedung kiri. Tangannya memegang pistol dan matanya bersiaga. Melihat apabila terjadi gerak-gerik mencurigakan, ataupun bayangan atau bahkan ancaman. Sebagai mata-mata yang merupakan orang kedua 'The High Five', lima besar mata-mata paling tangguh dan paling hebat, bisa dibilang pembunuh bayaran World Goverment –Pemerintah Dunia– yang hanya para atasan saja yang mengetahui identitas mereka.

Tsunade, yang berpura-pura sebagai 'bibi' dari Sakura, sebenarnya merupakan senior di World Goverment yang bertugas untuk memberi misi kepada 'The High Five'.

Set!

Sebuah gerakan terdengar dari arah kanan Sakura. Ia mulai bersiaga. Disiagakan pistolnya, walau itu hanya pertahanan. Tubuhnya itu, melebihi manusia biasa.

Set set!

Bayangan itu lari keatasnya, menaiki tangga dengan cepat. _Atap! _Sakura langusung mengerti tujuan pendatang itu. Ia siagakan pistolnya. Sakura tidak ingin memanggil Naruto, karena si pirang itu _pasti _akan langusung mendatanginya, membuat pertahanan gedung kanan jebol.

"_Soru!"_(*) kata Sakura pelan. Dalam sekejap, ia sudah mendarat di atap, tempat penyusup itu berada.

"Wah wah, Sakura. Rupanya kau sudah bertumbuh cepat ya? Bahkan jurus enam perubahan pun sudah kau kuasai," kata sosok itu, kagum.

"Siapa kau? Tunjukan dirimu?" seru Sakura, sambil menyiagakan pistolnya. Degup jantungnya berdenyut sangat cepat, karena benaknya memberikan petunjuk orang macam apa yang akan ia hadapi.

"Hahaha.. Seharusnya kau tahu diriku. _Aku _sudah mengenal_mu _sejak dulu. Dan, ckck menyedihkan. Untuk apa pistol itu? Kau itu sudah _hebat _bukan?" ejek sosok itu.

"Sial! Untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Hahaha... tanyalah itu sendiri! Seharusnya, kau tahu apa yang kau jaga, itu yang akan _kami _ambil, Sakura-_chan,_" kata sosok itu, mengejek.

"Cih. Tunjukkan wajah aslimu, pengecut!" seru Sakura tidak sabaran, tangannya menegang.

"Hahaha... pengecut katamu? Bagaimana denganmu sendiri, yang menghilang setelah kejadian 9 tahun yang lalu?" kata sosok itu dengan suara meremehkan.

Deg! Sakura langsung mengeluarkan keringat dingin. _Dia tahu! _serunya dalam hati.

"Si-siapa kau! Darimana kau tahu masa laluku?" seru Sakura, menyabarkan dirinya untuk tidak berbuat bodoh dengan menyerang sosok itu duluan.

"Hahaha.. kau kesal sekali ya, rupanya? Baiklah, akan kuperlihatkan diriku" kata sosok itu sambil membuka tudungnya, dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sebenarnya.

Mata Sakura langsung melebar, dan disana terlihat ketakutan yang besar. "KAU!" serunya.

"Ya, ini aku, Sakura. Aku kembali lagi, membawa mimpi burukmu untuk bangkit kembali. Dan, karena aku ingin menghabisimu perlahan-lahan, maka hari ini kau kubiarkan hidup!" kata sosok itu, sambil merentangkan tangannya, tersenyum mengejek.

"Cih! Kau meremehkanku? Kau pikir, aku masih selemah dulu?" geram Sakura, tidak suka diremehkan. Tangannya sudah menyiapkan pistol, menegang dan memucat.

"Lihat saja nanti, hahahaha.." kata sosok itu, tertawa menang. Sakura yang terbawa emosi, tidak menyiagakan dirinya, sehingga ...

DOR DOR!

"Argh!"

Tanpa disangka, dari tangan kanan orang itu keluar pisol yang menembak kaki kanan dan bahu kiri Sakura, membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan dan terjatuh.

"Kau pikir, aku akan membiarkanmu lolos malam ini tanpa cedera sedikitpun? Kau salah! Aku akan menghabisimu sambil menyiksamu pelan-pelan, dan ini hanyalah permulaan!" katanya, sambil menyeringai kejam, lalu mendongkak menatap bulan sabit yang menerangi mereka.

"Ah, sudah waktunya pergi? Baiklah, sampai bertemu nanti, Haruno Sakura." kata sosok tersebut, dan menghilang

"Argh.. sial!"

.

.

* * *

**Esoknya, Konoha Junior High School, jam istirahat**

"Perhatian, kepada Sabaku Gaara dari kelas 2-5, ditunggu Kepala Sekolah di ruangannya. Sekali lagi..."

Terdengar pengumuman di Speaker sekolah. Gaara, yang sedang asik-asiknya membaca novel, terperangah mendengar pengumuman tersebut.

"Hah? Aku?" tanyanya, menunjuk dirinya sendiri heran. Perasaan, ia tidak melakukan kejahatan apapun sehingga pantas dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah.

"Hei Gaara, kau bikin keributan apa?" tanya Kiba, temannya sejak kecil dan teman sebangkunya, sambil menyeringai. Ia sendiri kaget, anak _stoic _seperti Gaara bisa-bisanya dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah. Kalau dirinya sendiri sih, wajar.

"Tidak tahu." jawabnya datar sambil mengangkat bahu. Tapi ia pasti akan segera tahu.

Kebetulan dengan itu, anak baru yang sekelas dengannya –Uzumaki Naruto– keluar dari kelas dengan langkah tergesa. Gaara menatapnya dengan heran, tapi lalu mengangkat bahunya. Beranjak dari tempatnya, ia berjalan keluar kelas.

Sampai di Ruang Kepala Sekolah...

Tok Tok!

"Gaara-san, masuklah!" seru Tsunade.

Gaara segera masuk mendengar ia sudah diperbolehkan, lalu menutup pintu di belakangnya perlahan. kemudian ia berbalik dan menghadap sang kepala sekolah, dengan wajah datar. Walau dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, untuk apa ia dipanggil ke sini.

"Ada apa, Tsunade-sensei?" tanya Gaara sopan, melangkah mendekat.

"Masuk dulu," kata Tsunade, lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju sofa-sofa yang disusun untuk tamu, dan duduk di salah satu sofa itu.

Gaara menurut, dan berjalan mendekat.

"Duduklah. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin ku sampaikan" kata Tsunade, entah mengapa dari nada suaranya terdengar... aneh?

Gaara menurut, lalu duduk di hadapan kepala sekolahnya. Terlihat wajah Tsunade serius. Gaara masih menunggu, sampai...

"Ah, kalian berdua datang. Kunci pintunya." kata Tsunade kepada seseorang dibelakang Gaara

Gaara menoleh, dan terlihat dihadapannya, dua orang murid baru itu, Sakura dan Naruto, sudah berdiri didepan pintu dan menguncinya.

'Sejak kapan mereka masuk?' batin Gaara, bingung. Pasalnya, tadi ia sama sekali tidak mendengar suara orang masuk, ataupun geretan pintu.

"_Well_, duduklah" kata Tsunade

Mereka berdua duduk, dan terlihat muka mereka yang menegang.

"Ada apa ini, Tsunade-sensei ?" tanya Gaara sesopan mungkin, mencoba mengurangi rasa penasaran dalam nada suaranya, mempertahankan suaranya menjadi tetap datar.

"Kupikir, sebagai siswa penting disini, dan dengan jabatan ayahmu, kau perlu mengetahui sesuatu," kata Tsunade angkat bicara.

Walau Gaara tidak suka dikaitkan dengan ayahnya, ia tetap mengangguk dan menunggu. "Apa?"

"Itu..."

* * *

XOXOXOXOXO

TBC

XOXOXOXOXO

* * *

Gimana, fict Naruto pertamaku ? Maap masih labil, hehehe... maklum, selama ini nulis di fandom lain -_-

Hehe.. maaaaap banget ada unsur dari Oda-senseinya ! Kalau pada mau tau, itu dari komik One Piece, hehehe ^^ ::gampar !::

Oya, ini yang namanya urus enam perubahan, di chapter ini baru keluar Soru haha.

(*) _Soru_ : Jurus yang membuat pemiliknya memilki kekuatan untuk seolah-olah menghilang di udara tapi sebenarnya ia menendang udara sebanyak sepuluh kali, sehingga memiliki kecepatan luar biasa.

So, Mind to RnR?


	2. Pengungkapan, Misi Pertama ?

"_Ada apa ini, Tsunade – sensei ?" tanya Gaara sesopan mungkin, mencoba mengurangi rasa penasaran dalam nada suaranya_

"_Kupikir, sebagai siswa penting disini, kau perlu mengetahui sesuatu" kata Tsunade angkat bicara_

"_Apa ?"_

"_Itu..."_

.

Mission

Chapter 2 : Pengungkapan

Disclaimer : Semua chara punyanya Bang Kishimoto, sedangkan jurus dan organisasi ::sebagian:: punyanya Odacchi, hehehe

ENJOY !

.

"Itu..." kata Tsunade, tapi kemudian ia terdiam kembali, terkesan ragu.

"Apa perlu kita memberitahukannya, Miss. All Sunday ?" kata Sakura tiba – tiba.

"Miss. Two, jangan begitu. Ia sudah mendengar percakapan kita karena kecerobohan kita sendiri dalam merahasiakan misi, jadi ia berhak tahu" kata Naruto

"Mr. Eigth benar, Miss. Two. Lagipula, Gaara itu Ketua OSIS disini, dan ia berhak tahu" kata Tsunade membernarkan

"Tunggu sebentar. Jadi, biar kutebak. Kalian agen ? Atau mata – mata ?" tanya Gaara yang sedikit bingung

Naruto sontak tertawa, sedangkan Tsunade hanya cekikikan menjaga image, dan Sakura hanya tersenyum geli. Entah kenapa, aura di daram ruangan itu sedikit menghangat dari yang awalnya menegang.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kalian katakan ?" tanya Gaara, yang masih bingung

"Hem, singkat kata, kami pegawai Pemerintahan Dunia. Bukan pegawai biasa, akan tetapi pegawai yang sudah mendapat lencana resmi" kata Sakura sambil mengeluarkan lencana dari sakunya, begitu juga dengan Naruto – dari saku celana – dan Tsunade – dari balik jasnya – "yang juga identitasnya dirahasiakan"

"Kami tidak setara. Tsunade sendiri, sebagai 'pembawa misi' yang tugasnya menyelidiki beberapa kecurigaan terhadap berbagai organisasi gelap di dunia, dan menyerahkan beberapa rinciannya kepada para agen. Karena sudah berkedudukan tinggi, Tsunade sendiri disebut 'Miss. All Sunday', identitas yang diketahui oleh seluruh anggota rahasia ini"

"Dan, kalian sendiri ?"

"Para agen mempunyai tingkatannya, dapat dilihat dari julukan yang mereka dapat. Makin kecil nomornya, makin tinggi kedudukannya. Aku Miss. Two, dan Naruto Mr. Eight, seperti yang kau dengar kemarin sore" kata Sakura, sambil memberi tekanan pada akhir kalimat.

"Para agen, biasanya memiliki kemampuannya. Sepuluh besar, atau 'Next Ten' wajib bisa 'Jurus Enam Perubahan' dan menguasai berbagai bela diri dan senjata" jelas Naruto

Gaara mengangguk – angguk tanda mengerti. Tapi, ada suatu hal yang mengganjal di pikirannya.

"Mengapa kalian ada di sini ? Misi ?"

"Ya" mereka bertiga mengangguk berjamaah

"Kami bertugas melindungi blue print dari senjata paling berbahaya di dunia, Pluton. Senjata itu, bisa menghancurkan manusia dalam skala besar hanya dengan sekali serang. Blue Pritnya, terkubur di suatu tempat di sini. Blue Print itu hanya bisa dipahami oleh orang – orang yang mempunyai siluman atau semacamnya di dalam tubuhnya. Kami berdua, bertugas melindungi sekolah ini pada malam hari, karena pada malam hari penyusup banyak sekali yang masuk" jelas Sakura

"Hanya berdua ?" kagum Gaara

"Jangan salah ! Aku ini termasuk 'The Next Ten' dan Sakura itu 'The High Five' ! Kami bisa dibilang, pembunuh bayaran karena kemampuan kami" jelas Naruto

"Ya, atau juga senjata pembunuh manusia" kata Sakura datar dan dingin

Semua yang ada di sana terdiam, terperangkap dalam pikirannya sendir – sendiri. Gaara hanya termenung, tidak menyangka sangkaan usilnya tadi malam di kamar mandi ternyata benar. Mereka berdua itu agen rahasia, malah bisa dibilang pembunuh bayaran pemerintah dunia

"Tunggu dulu. Kalian bilang, kalian bekerja untunk World Goverment kan ? Bukannya itu organisasi pemerintah dunia yang menjaga perdamaian ?"

Sakura tersenyum getir, "Itu hanya kedok, Gaara. Sebenarnya, tugas Pemerintah Dunia adalah untuk memberantas apapun hal yang menurut mereka dapat menimbulkan ancaman bagi organisasi itu. Sama seperti..." Sakura hendak melanjutkan kalimatnya, tapi entah kenapa ia tahan.

"Sama seperti apa ?"

"Tidak, bukan apa – apa. Lupakan aku pernah mengatakan kalimat terakhir" kata Sakura mengelak, sambil memalingkan mukanya.

"Nah, Gaara, setelah mengetahui semua ini, bolehkan aku meminta tolong ?" tanya Tsunade pelan, dan lembut tapi entah mengapa kesannya mengerikan.

Yang ada di sana bergidik. Mereka tahu, kalau Tsunade ada maunya, pasti nada suaranya seperti itu, tiba – tiba pelan dan lembut. Dan, perkataannya tidak bisa dibantah.

"Y-ya, Tsunade – sensei ?" jawab Gaara pelan

"Pertama, jangan bocorkan hal ini kepada siapapun. Kedua, karena sebentar lagi festival olahraga, walau sesibuk apapun, jangan pulang lewat dari pukul tujuh malam ! Ketiga, aku harap kau mau menemani Sakura saat beberapa malam dan saat ia pergi keluar"

"HAH ?" kata kedua orang yang di bawa – bawa namanya itu keheranan.

"Yang pertama sih saya mengerti, begitu juga yang kedua. Tapi, mengapa yang nomor tiga.." kata Gaara, dan sebelum bisa ia lanjutkan perkataannya, sudah keburu dipotong oleh Sakura

"Miss ! Kenapa dengan yang nomor tiga ?" katanya setengan teriak, setengah geram setengah marah dan entah apa lagi.

"Hey hey, kalian berdua ! Aku menugaskan itu, karena walau kau kuat kau tetap perempuan ! Lihat perbuatan penjahat itu kemarin ! Kau lengah karena terbawa emosi, kan ? Setidaknya, ada Gaara membuatku tenang" Tsunade memberikan alasan.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak Naruto saja ? Atau Mr. One ?" tolak Sakura

"Naruto kan punya kewajibannya sendiri, sedangkan Mr. One sedang bepergian menjalankan misi ke Eropa, tak akan kembali selama setahu. Aku percaya Gaara, karena ia ahli bela diri, mampu menjaga dirinya sendiri. Kau ajarkan saja cara memakai senjata, dan ia bisa menemanimu" kata Tsunade enteng

"Argh ! Baiklah ! Tapi ingat, kalau ada apa – apa dengan Gaara, aku tidak menanggunginya !" kata Sakura

"Oke, kau setuju ?" tanya Tsunade kepada Gaara

"Hem.. oke. Tapi dengan satu syarat" kata Gaara

"Apa ?"

Gaara nyengir, dan berkata "Tambahan dana untuk festival, kami masih kekurangan beberapa dana untuk menghias dan konsumsi, sedangkan sponsor sudah fix sehingga tidak bisa dimintai lagi"

Tsunade tergelak, "Hahaha ! Ku pikir, kau minta yang aneh – aneh, ternyata itu. Kalau itu, nanti aku tambahkan. Berikan saja laporannya kepadaku, dan jumlah kurang dananya"

Gaara nyengir, sedangkan Sakura dan Naruto cengo. _Ya ampun, benar – benar ketua OSIS yang memanfaatkan situasi ! _Pikir mereka berdua.

Teeet !

"Ah, bel istirahat. Permisi, Tsunade – sensei. Saya ada rapat, nanti hasilnya akan saya bawa" kata Gaara undur diri

"Hem.. baik. Jangan lupa, jaga kerahasiaan ya, tolong.

"Baik. Saya permisi dulu" kata Gaara sambil membuka pintu yang terkunci dan tertutup itu, lalu melesat keluar

"_Pengumuman, kepada seluruh dewan harian, dan kepala bidang juga panitia inti festival olahraga, diharapkan sekarang juga berkumpul di ruang meeting. Sekali lagi..."_

"Nah, aku pergi dulu. Permisii" kata Sakura, membuat dua orang lainnya keheranan

"Kenapa ?" tanya Naruto

"Aku panitia inti festival olahraga, bersama Uchiha untuk kelas 2.7. Tuh, gara – gara Iruka – ojiisan menyuruhku karena tahu kemampuanku" kata Sakura muram setengah mengadu

"Hahaha.. jadi begitu ? Ya sudah, selamat bekerja ya !" kata Naruto kepada Sakura yang beranjak dari kursinya, menuju pintu

Sakura berbalik, dan berkata tegas kepada Naruto

"Kau juga ! Jangan lupa kau selidiki siapa yang menyerang_mu _dan organisasi apa yang mengutus mereka" kata Sakura, gaya bos-nya kembali lagi.

"Siap, Miss. Kau juga, jangan sampai lukanya terbuka lagi. Sekarang kau mempunyai empat luka" Naruto memperingatkan

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil, dan berkata "Aku tahu. Aku 'kan tidak ingin membuat Okaa-san dan Otou-san diatas sana cemas"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sakura langsung melesat keluar pintu, menutupnya dan menghilang.

"Ckck, dia itu !" desah Naruto dan Tsunade bersamaan

"Nah, Miss, saya undur diri dulu, soalnya ada pekerjaan yang menumpuk" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum, dan lalu melesat keluar pintu, dan menghilang

Di dalam, Tsunade hanya tersenyum maklum, mendesah dan kembali duduk di meja kerjanya.

**Ruang Meeting, lantai tiga****, Istirahat pertama**

"Nah, rapat akan dimulai..." penjelasan Gaara terpotong pada saat pintu terbuka, dan terlihat dua sosok yang terengah – engah. Satu cowok berbadan tegap dengan rambut berwarna raven bermodel pantat ayam, yang satu cewek berambu pink dikuncir satu, bermata emerald yang baru saja dilihat Gaara kira – kira, 5 menit yang lalu.

"Maaf, kami terlambat" kata mereka berdua kompakan.

"Dari kelas 2.7 ? Silahkan duduk, rapat baru saja dimulai" kata Gaara

"Baik, terima kasih" kata mereka, dan lalu duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan, meja dengan dua kursi bertuliskan '2.7'

Dalam rapat itu, Sakura sama sekali tidak berkonsentrasi dengan isinya, melainkan menengokkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, seperti mencari sesuatu. Walau ia tidak mendengarkan, tapi ia mengetahui isinya, karena ia pergi diam – diam ke ruang OSIS untuk menyisir kemungkinan adanya penyadap, lalu ia iseng melihat – lihat berkas tugas Gaara ::jail amat lu !::

Gaara menyadari suasana hati Sakura ::asik, suasana hati euy !:: yang sepertinya sedang waspada mempercepat rapatnya. Ada hal yang ia ingin tanyakan kepada Sakura.

Selesai rapat, Gaara menahan Sakura.

"Em, tunggu sebentar, Haruno !" katanya, saat dilihatnya Sakura akan mengikuti Sasuke keluar ruangan. Kontan Sakura langsung berhenti.

Ekspresinya mengatakan '_Ada apa denganku ?' _dan Gaara bisa membaca ekspresi itu. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan" katanya datar.

Sakura mengedikkan kepalanya kearah Sasuke, dan ia mengangkat kedua bahunya. Sakura memutar bola matanya, dan masuk kembali kedalam sementara Sasuke keluar.

Sakura yang melihat ekspresi Gaara, menutup pintu yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Ada apa, ketua ?" tanya Sakura, dengan suara rendah

"Apakah ini, yang kau cari ?" tanya Gaara dan menyusupkan tangannya kebawah meja, dan mencabut sebuah chip kecil yang hampir kasat mata

"Ah ! Alat penyadap itu !" seru Sakura gembira. Ia langsung mengambilnya dari tangan Gaara, dan memeriksanya

"Hem.. aku kenal modelnya, sepertinya aku kenal dengan orang yang memasangnya" gumam Sakura

Ia beralih kepada Gaara, dan berkata "Arigatou, Gaara ! Setidaknya, kerjaanku malam ini berkurang. Aku per-"

Perkataan Sakura terpotong saat Gaara memegan pundaknya.

"Kau terluka ?" tanya Gaara cemas

"Well.. ya. Kemarin malam. Kau sendiri mendengar dari Tsunade bahwa kemarin aku terluka" jawab Sakura datar

"Aku tahu. Tapi, kalau luka itu hanya tertusuk pedang atau tertendang atau terpukul, kau masih bisa berjalan normal atau setidaknya masih bisa ditutupi. Tapi, yang kulihat adalah kau menyerngit ketika kau menyederkan kedua bahumu, dan kau berjalan sedikit pincang. Jadi, setidaknya, sebagai orang yang sudah ditugaskan oleh kepala sekolah, kupikir kau bisa memberitahuku lukamu !" seru Gaara

Sakura tercengeng. Padahal, ia sudah berakting begitu baik, sampai Tsunade pun terkecoh kalau saja ia tidak memberitahu insiden kemarin.

"Kau benar – benar ingin tahu ? Baik ! Karena penjahat itu, bahu kanan dan betis kiriku tertembak, sedangkan bahu kiriku sendiri masih belum pulih karena tiga hari lalu tertembak juga !" kata Sakura pelan, wajahnya tertunduk.

Gaara tertegun. Tiga tembakan dalam selisih tiga hari, dan Sakura masih bisa berjalan dan sekolah dengan normal ?

"Ti-tidak ada yang lain kan ?" tanya Gaara, suaranya pelan

"Telapak tanganku tergores senjata salah satu penyerang tiga hari yang lalu" kata Sakura tidak kalah pelan

"Syukurlah, tidak ada yang lebih dari itu" kata Gaara

Sakura membatu di tempat. Gaara, sang ketua OSIS yang terkenal akan sikapnya yang cool, panik dan bersyukur atas dirinya, yang tidak terluka lebih. _Apakah... tidak, tidak. Kalau 'itu' aku harus menolaknya, aku tidak ingin menyusahkan lebih banyak orang. _Batin Sakura

Sebenarnya, tidak hanya Sakura saja yang terkejut. Bahkan Gaara terkejut akan nada suaranya dan perasaannya. Tapi, menurut Gaara, itu hanya tanggung jawab sebagai seseorang yang sudah diperintahkan sensei-nya untuk melindungi Sakura

"Ehm, maaf. Aku pergi dulu ya. Sampai bertemu pulang sekolah nanti" kata Gaara, wajahnya sudah memerah. Ia segera membuka pintu, dan melesat keluar

Sakura hanya terbengong didalam ruang meeting, wajahnya memanas. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama, karena saat itu ia tiba – tiba merasakan sakit di betis kirinya akibat kecerobohannya tadi malam. Dengan pincang, ia keluar kelas, dan langsung berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Hey, Miss Two. Butuh bantuan ?" Naruto menyeringai

"Huh, diamlah Mr. Eight ! Ini 'kan karena kau membiarkan penyusup lewat" desah Sakura sambil memegangi bahunya, yang tiba – tiba terasa sakit.

"Sepertinya obat penahan rasa sakitnya sudah habis. Pergilah ke Iruka – ojiisan ! Ia sudah menyiapkan beberapa obat di kantornya" kata Naruto

"Hem.. begitu ? Kau sudah memperkirakan ya, berapa lama obat ini bertahan" desah Sakura. Lalu, ia tersenyum tipis, "Baiklah. Aku akan ke Iruka – ojiisan, tapi aku akan memberimu pekerjaan tambahan. Ini" katanya, sambil menyodorkan chip kecil yang baru saja ditemukan Gaara di ruang Meeting, "Gaara baru saja menemukannya tadi. Kau periksa apa isinya. Kalau kupikir, sepertinya ini dari kelompok Akatsuki"

"Hah.. pekerjaan tambahan ? Baik, baik. Hasilnya akan kuserahkan besok sore" kata Naruto pasrah

Sakura hanya tertawa kecil, dan lalu melangkah menuju ruang guru yang berada di lantai satu, sebelah ruang kepala sekolah.

.

"Sakura, apa yang harus aku laporkan kepada kakakmu nanti, ketika mengetahui adik kesayangannya mendapat nilai tidak memuaskan ::baca : terluka:: ?" desah Iruka di ruang guru, memberikan obat dalam bentuk tabung kecil yang diselipkan dalam buku tugas, agar tidak ketahuan oleh guru yang tidak terlibat juga murid yang kebetulan ada di sana

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil, dan berkata, "Ah, paling Onii-san ku tersayang akan memarahiku lagi"

"Jangan sampai terulang lagi ya ?" Iruka memperingatkan

"Aku akan mengingat hal itu, Ojii-san"

Setelah itu, Sakura segera keluar, bersamaan dengan masuknya seorang cewek berambut panjang dan mata yang sama – sama berwarna lavender. Tak diayal, keduanya bertabrakan, menyebabkan keduanya terjengkal kebelakang. Gadis yang ditabrak Sakura terjatuh, sedangkan Sakura berhasil berpegangan kepada meja terdekat bekas refleknya yang bagus. Tetapi, kakinya yang masih sembuh benar membuatnya terjatuh.

"Ah ! Maafkan aku !" teriak gadis itu, langsung menunduk kepada Sakura

"Ah, tidak, tidak apa – apa. Aku tidak terluka. Malahan, kau yang terbentur cukup keras" kata Sakura

Gadis itu menaikkan wajahnya yang semula tertunduk. Sakura tercekat, _gadis ini, Hyuuga ! _

"Ah, kau Sakura kan ? Anak baru itu ? Ano.. maafkan aku !" seru gadis yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu

Sakura masih membatu, tetapi ia langsung merubah ekspresinya

"Tidak, itu bukan salahmu Hinata – san, aku yang salah karena tidak lihat – lihat dulu" kata Sakura.

Lalu, tanpa banyak bicara, Sakura segera membereskan berkas – berkas yang awalnya dibawa oleh Hinata dan akhirnya terjatuh. Dengan cepat ( karena sudah kebiasaan kali, hihihi ) semua berkas itu terkumpul.

"Ano.. kau tidak perlu sampai membantu ! Aku yang menjatuhka-" tangan Hinata yang sudah tergapai untuk mengumpulkan berkas – berkasnya ditepis oleh Sakura, yang tersenyum dan berkata, "Tidak, ini salahku. Jadi, kau diam saja dan biarkan aku mengumpulkan berkas – berkasnya"

Dengan cepat berkas tersebut sudah tersusun rapi dan hebatnya, urutannya sesuai dengan sebelum kertas itu terjatuh.

Dengan heran bercampur kagum, Hinata menerima kertas itu.

"Ah, Arigatou, Sakura-san !" katanya sambil menundukkan kepala

"Ah, panggil saja aku Sakura, Hyuuga–san" Sakura tersenyum

"Kau juga hanya perlu memanggilku Hinata, Sakura"

Keduanya tersenyum, "Ano, aku ingin menyerahkan ini, aku permisi dulu ya, Sakura" kata Hinata

"Oke, aku juga akan kembali ke kelas. Dagh Hinata !" kata Sakura sambil melesat keluar dan berlari menuju tangga sambil melambaikan tangan

Tanpa disadari oleh kedua gadis itu, sepasang mata yang memperhatikan menampilkan senyum senangnya...

.

**Konoha Junior High School, ****pukul tujuh malam**

"Kau yakin, Gaara ? Apa yang akan dikatakan kedua kakakmu ?" tanya Naruto, mencoba meyakinkan alasan Gaara ikut menginap di sekolah

"Oh, itu. aku tinggal bilang bahwa ada urusan dengan dengan temanku menyangkut festival sekolah, dan aku akan menginap di rumahnya. Yang seperti ini mah sudah biasa" kata Gaara enteng

Naruto dan Sakura langsung sweetdrop. _Ya ampun, ternyata orang ini licik juga ya.. _pikir mereka berdua kompakan.

Gaara hanya menyeringai, dan lalu berkata, "Jadi, apa yang kita kerjakan kali ini ?"

"Cih, kau berkata seolah – olah ini pekerjaan gampang" desah Sakura kesal, sementara Naruto hanya nyengir

"Kau dengan Sakura, periksa gedung kanan. Aku gedung kiri. Jangan matikan alat komunikasi, dan ini senjata baru untuk kalian berdua, aku sudah mengisinya" jelas Naruto, dengan gaya professional

"Baik, baik. Kau tahu cara memakainya ?" tanya Sakura kepada Gaara

"Tahu" singkat, padat, jelas

"Ha ? Taudarimana ?"

"Ayahku, mengajarkanku untuk melukai dan bertarung dengan senjata. Pamanku, mengajarkanku untuk bertahan dengan ilmu bela diri. Keduanya, anggota Pemerintah Dunia" lumayan singkat, padat, jelas.

"HA ?"

Mereka berdua melongo, kaget

"Si-siapa ayahmu ?"

"Nanti saja kuberitahunya" kata Gaara mendesah

Sakura dan Naruto mengangguk paham. Mungkin, apabila kedua orang dekat Gaara mempunyai kedudukan, akan bermasalah kalau ada yang tahu. Jadi, pekerjaan mereka disamarkan.

"Oke, mari kita pergi"

.

"Gaara, kau perhatikan bagian sana. Kalau ada bayangan mencurigakan, tembak bagian kakinya" kata Sakura datar.

Sekarang, mereka sedang diatap melihat keadaan dari atas. Daerah bawah sudah aman, dengan Naruto yang menjaga, sekaligus Tsunade, Iruka dan Kakashi ikut menjaga di lantai satu dan dua. Kebetulan, mereka bertiga sedang tidak ada urusan, jadi bisa ikut membantu mengawasi. Langit berwarna hitam pekat, serasi dengan waktu yang sudah menunjukkan waktu tengah malam.

Gaara mengangguk tanda mengerti. Jujur, ia gugup saat pertama kali ia memegang senjata di lapangan bukan untuk latihan, tetapi langsung dipraktekan. Tapi toh, ia berhasil menutupi kegugupannya.

Srek !

Mendengar suara itu, Gaara dan Sakura dengan cepat berbalik. Terlihat sesosok – bukan, dua ! – bayangan sedang berjalan mendekat mereka.

"Siapa kau ?" tanya Sakura, suaranya cukup tenang

"Sakura-_chan, _rupanya kau membawa temanmu" kata salah seorang sosok berkerudung itu

"Cih, aku tahu kau ! Kau Pein 'kan ?" kata Sakura cukup lantang

"Wah, wah, aku terkesan kau masih mengingatku, Sakura-_chan, _padahal, kita sudah lama tidak bertemu" kata sosok itu mencemooh

"Mana mungkin aku bisa melupakan orang dan organisasi yang telah merebut kebahagiaan keluargaku !" teriak Sakura, suaranya bergetar

Gaara yang berada di samping Sakura tertegun mendengar perubahan suaranya. _Jadi ini, yang dibilang bahwa Sakura bisa ceroboh, ia kehilangan kendali emosi saat mendengar kenyataan tentang masa lalunya ! _pikir Gaara. Entah mengapa, ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang tidak menginginkan gadis ini terluka, apalagi di depannya.

Gaara menyiagakan pistolnya. "Hey, apa maumu, _Tuan _?" sahut Gaara, setengah menyindir

Sakura tercengeng mendengarnya. _Berani sekali, anak ini ! _

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kau, dan apa hubunganmu dengan Sakura di masa lalu, tapi karena aku ditugaskan untuk melindunginya, maka akan kulakukan !" kata Gaara tenang

Sakura dan sosok yang bernama Pein itu kaget mendengarnya, akan tetapi sosok dibelakang Pein tertawa keras

"Hahaha.. berani sekali kau ! Ternyata, Sakura yang dulu cengeng dan manja telah berubah menjadi sesuatu yang _berharga _bagi orang lain. Sudahlah Pein, bukannya kita kesini hanya untuk melaksanakan ancaman_nya _kemarin malam ?" kata sosok dibelakang Pein tertawa

"Cih, dan rupanya kau masih seperti dulu, Deidara !" desah Sakura

"Setidaknya, aku berubah. Aku bisa membunuhmu dan temanmu itu sekarang, kalau saja _dia _tidak melarang kami untuk membunuh_mu" _kata Deidara tenang, dan mencemooh

Sakura menggeram, Gaara bersiap untuk bertindak kalau misalnya terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan kepada Sakura

"Dan, karena _dia _hanya melarang kami untuk membunuhmu, tentu kami boleh membunuh temanmu, benar tidak Pein?" tanya Deidara, sosoknya entah mengapa berubah menjadi seram

"Hm.. ide bagus, Dei. Kita lihat, apakah _hime _kecil kita dapat bertahan melihat pelindungnya terbunuh pelan – pelan, _seperti dulu_" Pein menyeringai

Gaara terkejut. Ia adalah target berikutnya ! Dan, entah mengapa, setelah mengatakan itu, kedua sosok berkerudung di depannya mengeluarkan hawa membunuh yang besar

"Tak akan kubiarkan" Sakura mendesis

Gaara tertegun. Sekarang, dari empat orang di ruangan terbuka itu, tiga diantaranya mengeluarkan hawa membunuh, yang membuat Gaara merinding. Ia pernah merasakannya, saat itu terjadi...

"Gaara, awas !"

Teriakan gadis itu membuat Gaara tersadar. Di hadapannya, kedua orang itu sudah bersiap menyerang. Deidara bahkan sedang berlari kearahnya, melayangkan tendangan kearah muka

Duk ! 

Tendangan itu terhenti oleh tangan Gaara yang bebas dari pistolnya, menangkis tendangan itu.

"Wah wah, baru pertama kali aku mengetahui ada orang yang bisa menahan tendanganku. Tapi ini yang pertama, kau belum merasakan yang lain !" seru Deidara, melayangkan tendangan lain kearah kaki Gaara yang terbuka...

Dor !

Tangan Gaara yang memegang pistol melayangkan satu tembakan kearah kaki Deidara, tapi meleset. Itu memberikan celah bagi Gaara untuk mundur sementara Deidara menarik kakinya.

"Dan tak kusangka, ada orang yang bisa mengelak dari tembakanku" kata Gaara datar, dan dingin

Sakura terkesiap dengan pemandangan didepan. Ia tidak tahu Gaara bisa bertarung, hebat pula. Jadi, sekarang ia tinggal memikirkan...

Dug !

Sebuah tendangan melayang kearah pinggang Sakura, yang sedang lengah, sehingga membuatnya terjatuh

"Haha.. kucing lincah sepertimu ternyata ada kalanya menjadi lamban ya" cemooh Pein

"Kurang Ajar !" seru Sakura sambil memegang pinggangnya

"Haha, tenang Sakura-_chan, _aku tidak akan membunuhmu. Aku hanya akan membuatmu menderita" Pein menyeringai

Sakura segera berdiri, dan menyiagakan tubuhnya. Pistol ia taruh kebalik baju seragamnya, ia mengambil kuda – kuda menyerang.

Saat Pein sedang melirik kearah pertarungan Deidara dan Gaara, "Soru !" teriak Sakura, dan sekejap ia menghilang...

"Cih, sial ! Enam wujud perubahan !" kata Pein

"Shigan !" dari arah belakang, terdengar suara Sakura

Pein berbalik dan akan menghindar, tapi ternyata itulah yang di inginkan oleh Sakura.

Jari telunjuk Sakura sukses menembus bahu kanan Pein, meninggalkan luka dalam di bahunya, memuncratkan darah segar

Dari mulut Pein keluar darah segar, dan ia terbatuk – batuk

"Wah, wah, kau sudah berkembang pesat ya-_uhuk.. _Sakura-_chan, _tapi sayang sekali, itu saja tidak akan memban untukku !" kata Pein, sambil mencoba bangkit kembali.

"Jangan banyak omong ! Kau sudah terluka parah masih bisa tertawa seperti itu, dasar monster !" maki Sakura

Dug !

Satu suara keras membuat Sakura dan Pein menoleh. Sejenak, mereka berdua melupakan bahwa ada petarung lain di tempat itu

"Huh, merepotkan sekali dia" kata Gaara, pistolnya berada di tangan kanan dan tangan kirinya memgang leher Deidara. Dari perutnya, keluar darah segar, menetes – netes sampai ke lantai

Plok plok plok ! 

Tanpa disangkan, Pein malah menyunggingkan senyumnya yang mengerikan dan tertawa

"Hahaha ! Kau anak baru sungguh hebat ! Pantas sekali bos menyuruh kami menghabisimu. Bahkan, Deidara saja kalah ditanganmu !" kata Pein sambil nyengir. Entah mengapa, itu membuatnya makin terlihat mengerikan

Gaara dan Sakura bergidik ngeri. Dan itu makin membuat mereka waspada saat terdengar derap langkah dari arah tangga, dan beberpa suara tembakan dari bawah.

Brak ! Pintu terbuka dengan keras, dan menampilkan sesosok yang mereka kenal...

"Wah wah, cepat sekali datangnya, Uzumaki Naruto" kata Pein sambil tersenyum

"Ck ! Ternyata perkiraanku benar ! Pein dari Akatsuki !" kata Naruto sambil mengeluarkan sebuah sarung tangan

"Ukh.. Naruto si Tinju Api, uhuk !" kata Deidara, lalu segera terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah. Kontan Gaara melepaskan tangannya dari leher Deidara, membuatnya terjatuh

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ? Bagaimana dengan yang di bawah ?" seru Sakura

"Huh, kau meragukanku ? Atau kau meragukan Miss. Two dan yang lain ?" jawab Naruto ketus

"Baik, aku tahu. Dan sekarang, kau habisi Pein" perintah Sakura

"Akan kulakukan, _Miss" _kata Naruto, sambil membungkuk.

"Nah Gaara, mari kita menyingkir dari sini" kata Salira sambil menarik tangan Gaara menuntunnya pergi

"Tidak secepat itu" kata Pein, dengan cepat mengeluarkan pistolnya, dan menembakkannya kearah Sakura

Sakura memang kalah cepat, karena peluru sudah terlepas dari tempatnya dan mendekat dengan cepat. Ia tidak berfikir untuk lari. Ia membatu di tempatnya, karena masa lalu menghampirinya dengan cepat.

"Ukh..!" kata seseorang didepan Sakura, yang baru tersadar dari trans-nya.

"Gaara !" teriak Naruto

Pein hanya menyeringai, sedangkan Sakura baru menyadari apa yang terjadi. Gaara, melindunginya dengan menamenginya dan membiarkan bahu kanannya yang menjadi tempat bersarangnya timah panas

Sakura terkesiap, sedangkan Gaara terjatuh di kakinya.

"Gaara !" teriak Sakura, lalu menangkap Gaara yang terjatuh

Sakura benar – benar dikuasai emosi sekarang. Tangannya menarik pistol dari balik bajunya, tapi ia kalah cepat.

DUAR !

Naruto lebih cepat. Ia mengeluarkan pematik dan menggeseknya ke sarung tangannya, menjentikkan tangannya yang berapi dan menimbulkan ledakan yang cukup besar.

Pein dengan cepat menghindar, dan sambil membawa Deidara ia meloncat kearah pagar besi yang mengelilingi atap.

Whuss... sebuah helikopter datang, terbang merendah di atas mereka, dan mengeluarkan sebuah tangga tali

"Nah, kalian, sampai bertemu kembali !" seru Pein, yang memanjat tali tangga itu, dan helikopter terbang menghilang di tengah kegelapan malam...

Naruto cepat berlari kearah Sakura yang masih terduduk memeluk Gaara yang pingsan karena kehilangan banyak darah.

"Argh ! Sial !" teriak Sakura dari atap, menggema ke seluruh penjuru sekolah...

TBC

...

Hehe.. ini chapter 2 udah update, gimana ? Gajekah ? jelekkah ? aduuh, maaf gua seenaknya mencapuradukkan gaya bertarung One Piece dengan chara Naruto, aduuuuh maaf !

Nah... ada kritik and saran ?

RnR please !


	3. Festival Olahraga yang Kacau

_"Nah, kalian, sampai bertemu kembali !" seru Pein, yang memanjat tali tangga itu, dan helikopter terbang menghilang di tengah kegelapan malam..._

_Naruto cepat berlari kearah Sakura yang masih terduduk memeluk Gaara yang pingsan karena kehilangan banyak darah._

_"Argh ! Sial !" teriak Sakura dari atap, menggema ke seluruh penjuru sekolah..._

.

Mission

Chapter 3 : Festival Olahraga yang Kacau

Disclaimer : Charanya milik gua HAHAHA ::SHIGAN !:: aduh maaf, charanya punya Abang Kishimoto, terus jurus – jurusnya milik Odacchi..

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Miss ?" tanya Sakura cemas, di ruang kepala sekolah.

Tsunade terlihat sedang memeriksa denyut nadi Gaara, yang terbaring pingsan dengan bahu dililit perban, yang mulai memerah karena bercak darah yang masih ada.

"Denyutnya mulai stabil, darahnya sudah tidak merembes lagi. Paling parah, ia harus menginap disini selama 3 hari. Apa yang harus kita katakan kepada kedua kakaknya ?" kata Tsunade

Semua yang ada di sana terdiam. Betul juga, bagaimana cara mereka menjelaskan luka Gaara kepada kedua kakaknya ?

"Ini salahku, andaikan aku tidak terpancing emosi, aku bisa menghindar. Andaikan waktu itu juga aku tidak terbawa emosi, aku tidak terluka sehingga Gaara tidak perlu mengawasiku. Kalau.. kalau" Sakura masih terus saja meracau andaikan tidak dihentikan oleh Naruto, yang meremas tangannya.

"Ini bukan salahmu saja, Sakura. Andaikan aku tidak terlalu keras berbicara di kelas, ia tidak akan curiga dan akhirnya melibatkan diri..." gumam Naruto menenangkan.

"Arigatou, Naruto"

Tsunade hanya tersenyum. Ia senang ada perubahan berarti dari dalam diri Sakura. Sebelumnya, dimanapun ia ditempatkan, ia selalu acuh kepada lingkungan sekitar. Ia tidak peduli pada apapun, hanya memperdulikan misinya. Setelah selesai, ia pergi. Tak ada yang menyadari keharidan maupun kepergiannya, karena ia bukan bagian dari masyarakat. _Aku ini tidak terlihat, bukan sesuatu yang dianggap oleh mereka ... _begitulah yang pernah dikatakan oleh Sakura saat Tsunade pernah menanyakan apakah menghilangnya Sakura dari satu tempat ke tempat lain mencolok bagi mereka. Dan, jujur, jawaban itu mengganggu pikiran Tsunade sampai sekarang.

"Nah Naruto, bantu aku membereskan atap, kau membakar terlalu besar" Naruto tersipu mendengarnya, "Dan kita lacak siapa pengirim tugas bagi Akatsuki" sambung Tsunade

"Lalu, bagaimana denganku ?" tanya Sakura

"Kau jaga saja Gaara, mungkin saja nanti ada yang menyerang lagi" kata Tsunade.

"Baik"

"Nah Naruto, ayo !" kata Tsunade, sambil membuka pintu.

Naruto berjalan keluar, dan diikuti dengan Tsunade. Sakura hanya memandang kepergian mereka, dan ia lalu menghela nafasnya. Ia terduduk di samping sofa, tempat Gaara berbaring beristirahat, tangannya mengenggam tangan Gaara yang putih pucat.

Jujur, ia lelah. Ia capek. Ia bosan terus menerus mengejar penjahat dan bahkan ia tidak bisa menikmati masa remajanya seperti yang lain. Kadang, ia iri kepada Ino, yang bisa menikmati waktunya dengan pacarnya, Sai. Ino dulu adalah sahabatnya, sampai hal 'itu' terjadi dan Ino terpaksa dipisahkan darinya, dengan ingatan tentang Sakura di dalam Ino dihapuskan.

Sakura menyeka air mata yang mulai menetes dari kedua bola matanya. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia telah menangis. Memang, ia iri kepada remaja – remaja lainnya yang ia temui di berbagia belahan dunia tempatnya bekerja. Ia tidak suka bekerja sebagai pembunuh bayaran, kadang memalsukan umurnya, dan membahayakan nyawanya sendiri. Tapi, mau apa lagi ? Ini semua, demi membalas budi Jiraiya-sensei yang telah memungutnya dan kakaknya, setelah peristiwa 'itu'. Ia juga sedang mencari orang – orang yang telah membuatnya mengalami peristiwa 'itu', dan merenggut kebahagiaannya dan seluruh keluarganya...

Sakura terus menangis, ia sudah tidak tahan untuk menahan seluruh beban dan perasaannya selama sembilan tahun itu. Air matanya terus menetes walai ia mencegahnya. Ia tidak ingin orang lain mengetahuinya, karena itu hanya membuat mereka iba dan kasihan. Dua hal yang dibenci oleh Sakura.

Tangis tanpa suara dari Sakura ternyata cukup untuk membuat Gaara terbangun. Ia merasakan lengan kanannya basah mendadak. Perlahan, Gaara membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut pink, memeluk lengan kanannya. Tubuhnya bergetar, menandakan bahwa ia sedang menangis. Perlahan, Gaara mengangkat tangan kirinya, dan mengusap kepala gadis itu.

"Ga-gaara ?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat wajahnya. Terlihat kedua mata emeraldnya basah.

"Ssh.. kalau ingin menangis, menangislah. Jangan menahan semuanya. Aku ada di sini" kata Gaara menenangkan, sambil tetap mengusap pelan kepala Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum, walau matanya makin berair. "Arigatou, Gaara," katanya sambil mengusap air mata yang hampir meleleh. Gaara hanya mengangguk.

Mereka saling diam... sampai..

BRAK !

"Gaara ! Kau sudah sadar ?" kata – teriak – bocah berambut pirang bermata biru secerah langit sambil menggebrak pintu ruangan.

"Naruto ! Jangan !" teriak sosok yang mereka kenal sebagai Iruka-sensei, guru matematika sekaligus wali kelas 2.7.

"Biarkan saja dia, kalau dibiarkan malah makin meledak" sahut seseorang di belakang Iruka, yang berambut perak, Kakashi-sensei, guru sastra Jepang sekaligus wali kelas 2.5.

"Hehehe..." hanya itulah tanggapan dari Naruto.

"Hn" dan hanya itulah tanggapan yang keluar dari bibir Gaara dan Sakura, bersamaan.

"Oke, kalau kau sudah baikan. Aku ada laporan untuk kalian berdua," kata Naruto, entah mengapa suaranya menjadi super serius.

"Nah, kalian bertiga, jangan membuat keributan, atau Tsunade sensei bakalan mencincang kalian. Aku dan Iruka akan keluar berjaga, sementara kalian membicarakan mengenai masalah kalian," kata Kakashi.

Iruka hanya mengangguk. Lalu, dengan gerakan cepat, keduanya keluar dari ruangan.

"Hu~h" keluh Naruto. Ia lalu mendekati pintu, dan menguncinya. Ia juga mendekati jendela besar di belakang meja kerja Tsunade, dan menutup gordennya. Sekarang, ruangan itu aman.

"Gaara, kau ingin mendengarkan sambil duduk atau tetap dalam keadaan seperti itu ?" tanya Naruto.

Gaara dengan cepat duduk, dibantu oleh Sakura.

"Nah, ini ada 'sedikit' informasi bagi kalian. Aku berhasil mendata kemungkinan klan apa yang menyewa Akatsuki untuk mengambil Blue Printnya," kata Naruto sambil menyodorkan beberapa lembar kertas.

Sakura menerima kertas itu. Dengan cepat, ia melihat isinya. Dan, apa yang tertulis di sana membuatnya terkejut, dapat terlihat dari bola matanya yang membesar.

Gaara yang penasaran melihat kertas itu, dan matanya terbelalak. Terlihat, nama klan yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Uchiha..."

"Ya, kau benar. Uchiha. Asal kau tahu, selama tiga tahun aku berperan sebagai salah satu anggota Baroque Works, organisasi yang _katanya _memihak kepada keadilan, aku menemukan fakta mengerikan saat aku menyelinap ke ruang kerja petinggi di sana." Suara Naruto berubah serius, dan membuat Gaara dan Sakura menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Fakta bahwa bawahan organisasi itu adalah Akatsuki, dan petinggi mereka adalah klan Uchiha," lanjut Naruto

"Tidak mungkin !" teriak Gaara, sedangkan Sakura terlihat sedang berfikir keras.

"Itu mungkin saja, Gaara," kata Sakura pelan, "Kita lihat faktanya. Klan Uchiha merupakan klan terkaya di Jepang, malah sudah terkenal di luar Jepang. Ayahnya terkenal bertangan dingin dan sukses menjalankan perusahaannya. Perusahaan Uchiha Group telah berkembang di mana – mana. Faktanya, lebih dari setengah gank mafia di Jepang berada di bawah pimpinan Uchiha Group. Belum yang lain. Jadi, mungkin saja Baroque Works salah satunya. Tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa lebih dari setengah gank di Jepang bekerja sama dengan Uchiha, kecuali mereka yang pernah bekerja di dunia belakang, dan tahu seluk beluk perusahaan besar, seperti Naruto." kata Sakura panjang lebar tanpa jeda.

"Salah satu alat untuk membangkitkan blue print itu adalah salah satu siluman yang bersemayam dalam tubuh seseorang. Dan, yang tercatat sampai saat ini adalah klan Uzumaki, klanku. Tapi, siluman itu sudah menghilang dari tubuhku seiring menikahnya ibu dengan ayah dan melahirkanku, karena siluman itu hanya bisa bersemayam dalam tubuh seorang wanita. Jadi, siluman yang seharusnya bersemayam dalam tubuhku sudah terlanjur pergi dan menghilang." jelas Naruto.

"Lalu, apakah kau tahu salah satu klan yang memiliki siluman tersebut tapi tidak terdaftar ?"

"Hem..." kata Naruto sambil memeriksa berkas – berkasnya. Ia menarik secarik kertas dan membacanya.

"Yah... hanya satu. Klan Hyuuga."

.

**Sebulan kemudian... **

::maaf Natsu lewat – lewat, soalnya kebanyakan, hehehe. Anggap aja sebulan itu Akatsuki dan BW sedang merencanakan rencana jahat , lanjut ke festivalnya aja, oke ?::

"Argh ! Gaara ! Mengapa aku harus mendapa peran itu ?" teriak Sakura frustasi dari dalam ruang OSIS.

"Salahmu sendiri, belum mendapat tugas kedua. Yang lain 'kan sudah, hanya kau yang belum. Lagi pula, menurut mereka kau pantas kok" sahut Gaara tenang, matanya belum beralih dari berkas di mejanya.

"Tapi 'kan, aku murid baru !"

"Sudah dua bulan kau disini, tidak bisa dibilang baru." Bantah Gaara tenang.

Sakura masih cemberut, sementara diluar Naruto yang mendengarkan hanya tersenyum geli.

Yah, semuanya berawal dari...

**Flasback **

"Yap ! Jadi, sesuai tradisi, setelah selesai festival olahraga akan diadakan festival kembang api. Lalu, akan diadakan beberapa , dengan hostnya dua orang, pasangan. Dipilih dari polling cewek dan cowok yang merupakan panitia. Ada yang punya usul ?" tanya Ino, yang menjadi penanggung jawab acara setelah festival.

Lee mengangkat tangannya, "Aku usul untuk cowok ! Pastinya itu Sasuke kan ?"

Sasuke yang terduduk di sebelah Sakura, terlonjak mendengarnya.

Ino tersenyum. _Kalau Sasuke, pasti banyak yang datang, _batin Ino.

"Yap ! Siapa yang setuju ?" tanya Ino.

Lebih dari setengah peserta rapat mengangkat tangan, membuat Sasuke terenyah di bangkunya. _Masa' dia ? Sudah cukup kakaknya, jangan ditambah lagi dia ! _Sasuke berfikir.

"Oke, lebih dari setengah berarti terpilih Sasuke. Ada yang punya usul, siapa ceweknya ?" tanya Ino, sambil tersenyum puas kearah Sasuke.

Gaara, entah ada ide usil dari mana, mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya, Gaara ?"

"Aku usul Haruno Sakura, dari kelas 2.7." katanya tenang, tanpa memperdulikan sepasang mata berwarna emerald mengirimnya death glare.

"Kenapa ?" tanya Ino heran. Sebenarnya, bukan hanya Ino saja yang heran, tetapi yang lain juga.

"Karena, kalian semua mendapat tugas lumayan banyak, sedangkan Haruno tidak. Lagi pula, mereka 'kan sekelas, pasti sudah kenal lebih dekat." Jawab Gaara enteng, sekali lagi mengabaikan death glare dari Sakura.

"Hem.. usul diterima. Ada lagi ?" tanya Ino kepada para panitia.

Yang lain tidak ada yang mengusulkan, jadi, sepertinya Sakura yang diterima.

"Oke, karena tidak ada yang mau mengusulkan lagi, maka host kali ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura dari kelas 2.7." kata Ino.

Dua orang yang saling duduk bersebelahan, saling membatu dalam tempat duduk masing – masing. Mereka memberi death glare kepada orang yang merekomendasikan mereka, Lee dan Gaara. Sementara, keduanya tampak cuek.

**End of Flasback**

"Jadi, sekali lagi Gaara, mengapa harus aku ?" tanya Sakura dengan suara meninggi.

"Hey ! Apa kau tidak berfikir ? Kalau kau berada di dekatnya untuk latihan dan sebagainya, kau bisa mengawasi Uchiha ! Dia itu 'kan Uchiha, klan yang dicurigai sebagai provokator dari penyerangan di sekolah !" kata Gaara, yang sepertinya mulai kehabisan kesabaran.

Sakura hanya manggut – manggut, tanda mengerti.

"Nah, karena festival olahraganya besok, maka aku harus segera melihat keadaa sekali la- ah !" Gaara menyerngit kesakitan diakhir kalimat. Rupanya, luka dibahunya kambuh lagi.

"Kau tidak apa – apa ?" tanya Sakura cemas, lalu mendekati 'partner'nya itu.

"Ya, lukanya mungkin masih belum sepenuhnya tertutup" kata Gaara sambil tetap memegang bahunya.

Sakura menyebrangi ruangan, dan lalu membungkuk kepada Gaara untuk memeriksa kondisinya.

"Hem.. cobalah kau pergi ke Iruka – ojiisan, mungkin ia bawa obat tambahan untukmu," kata Sakura, sambil memegang luka Gaara, mengusapnya.

Gaara yang awalnya hanya cuek, entah kenapa merasa aneh. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati bahwa jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi. Sontak, wajah Gaara memerah.

Sakura yang menyadari hal ini, juga merasakan wajahnya memanas. Tapi, mereka berdua tidak saling menarik diri, malh semakin mendekat. Jarak mereka tinggal beberapa inci lagi... sampai...

BRAK !

"Sakura ! Kau dipanggil Sasuke !" teriak Ino sambil membuka ::baca : Membanting:: Pintu ruang OSIS.

Mendengar Ino menggebrak pintu, Sakura langsung menarik diri dari Gaara. Gaara pun langsung menunduk mengambil berkas - berkasnya, dan melanjutkan membaca seolah - olah hal tadi tidak terjadi.

"Baik, aku akan segera kesana." Kata Sakura. Akan tetapi sebelum ia bisa beranjak dari tempatnya, Gaara sudah keburu menarik tangannya, dan mengecup pipinya.

"Awasi Sasuke, ingat itu." bisik Gaara sesaat setelah mencium pipi Sakura.

Sakura hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti dan lalu segera beranjak dari ruangan, meninggalkan Ino yang terbengong - bengong melihat kejadian itu ::aduh, author hampir nosebleed !::

Ino, yang tersadar dari trans-nya, segera beranjak meninggalkan Gaara yang tetap duduk di kursinya dengan tenang, seolah hal yang tadi ia lakukan adalah hal yang wajar.

Tapi, sesaat setelah pintu tertutup dengan rapat, Gaara membalikkan tubuhnya, menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya dan mencoba menenangkan debar jantungnya yang tidak beraturan...

"Ha~h, tadi itu gawat.." Desah Gaara, yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik tangannya, sambil menunduk. Masih terasa di bibirnya, lembutnya pipi Sakura, harum rambutnya, dan- dan-

"Argh !" Teriak Gaara frustasi dari dalam.

Tanpa Gaara sadari, sepasang mata berwarna biru cerah memandangnya dengan senyum di bibirnya...

.

**Hari H, Festifal Olahraga.**

"Ayo ayo tim merah !" Seru Ino sebagai pendukung dari tim merah memberi semangat.

"Ayo jangan kalah tim putih !" Kata Karin memberi semangat kepada timnya.

Tim merah - yang notabane adalah anggota kelas 2.1 sampai kelas 2.8 - sedang melakukan perlombaan lari terikat, melawan tim putih - yang merupakan anggota kelas 1.1 sampai kelas 1.8 - mulai mendahului tim putih.

Dan... Sampai akhir pertandingan, Tim merah merupakan pemenang dari seluruh pertandingan itu...

"Baik ! Pemenangnya adalah... Tim Merah ! Jadi, penyematan hadiah akan diberikan oleh host kita pada acara kembang api nanti malam. Sekarang, kita break dulu selama dua jam !" Kata Shion, yang merupakan host dari festival olahraga.

"Ah, pegal." Keluh Gaara dari ujung lapangan, diiringi senyuman dari Shikamaru yang merupakan wakil ketua OSIS.

"Sudah lama ya, tidak melihat sang ketua OSIS kita menampilkan raut wajah yang gampang berubah - ubah." Kata Shikamaru dengan maksud menyindir.

Gaara segera memberikan wakilnya itu sebuah Death Glare, yang kalau itu bisa membunuh, pasti Shikamaru sudah tepar. Tapi, sebagai wakil sekaligus pacar dari kakak perempuan Gaara, Shikamaru sudah kebal.

"Hahaha... Itu kan hal yang sangat jarang terjadi, Gaara. Kupikir, ada sesuatu hal yang membuatmu berbuah. Karena seorang gadis kah ?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil tersenyum.

Deg ! Segera saja, wajah Gaara memerah ::membuatnya makin imuuut ! *author*:: Mendengar pernyataan dari wakilnya.

Shikamaru yang melihat perubahan wajah dari Gaara makin terbahak. Jadi, tebakannya benar ?

"Oh, Gaara, ternyata itu benar ! Jadi, gadis mana yang beruntung dapat merebut hati pangeran es ?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil nyengir.

"Gaara memalingkan mukanya. "Oh, sudahlah ! Sekarang, istirahat saja selagi masih sempat, setelah ini acara penutupan !"

Shikamaru hanya terkekeh, dan kemudian berjalan menuju ruang panitia, meninggalkan Gaara yang masih tersipu.

"Gaara ! Kemari !" Sahut seseorang yang sangat Gaara hapal suaranya ::saking seringnya berteriak::, Naruto.

"Ya, ya, ok." Kata Gaara malas - malasan.

"Cepat ! Ada berita terbaru mengenai 'itu' !"

Mendengar itu, Gaara langsung berlari dengan cepat kearah Naruto.

"Nah, gitu dong. Kalau di beritahukan tentang 'itu' saja jadi bersemangat" Decak Naruto, toh ia tetap tersenyum.

"Mana Sakura ?" Tanya Gaara.

"Aku sudah memberitahukan Sakura duluan, jadi sekarang giliran kau."

"Hn"

"Jadi... Nanti malam kita sepertinya harus berjaga dengan kemungkinan mereka menyerang." Kata Naruto, saat mereka sampai di basecamp mereka, ruang KepSek.

"Oke, jadi, nanti malam kita berjaga sementara di halaman sekolah akan diadakan festival kembang api ?" Tanya Gaara.

"Yup ! Jadi, sementara Sakura yang merupakan host bekerja doeble, menjadi host sekaligus mengawasi Sasuke, ia juga bertugas menjaga festival di bawah diam - diam."

"Bagaimana dengan siswa lainnya ?"

"Gampang, kalau mereka mengetahuinya, hapus saja memori mereka." Kata Naruto, seolah – olah itu adalah hal yang lumrah.

Gaara tertegun. Ia berfikir, jangan – jangan selama ini orang – orang yang 'kenal' dengan Sakura dan Naruto di masa lalu juga di hapus ingatannya ?

"Aku tahu, kau berfikir kejam apabila menghapus ingatan mereka begitu saja ?" tanya Naruto dalam suara pelan. Gaara mengangguk perlahan.

"Kalau mereka masih mengetahui keberadaan kami, mereka sendiri yang akan repot. Kalau mereka mengetahui keberadaan kami, gampang bagi musuh – musuh kami untuk melacak kami lewat mereka, dengan cara menawan mereka. Jadi, supaya mereka aman dan selamat, semua tentang kami akan dihilangkan." Kata Naruto muram.

Gaara terdiam. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya ingatan tentang dirinya dihapus dari orang terdekatnya, karena itu pernah terjadi pada dirinya...

Sebuah tepukan pelan di pundak Gaara menyadarkannya dari pikirannya yang kelewat serius. Naruto.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja sejenak hal itu . Sekarang, kita bersiap untuk segala kemungkinan terburuknya." Kata Naruto dengan nada menenangkan.

Gaara mengangguk, dan mengambil senjata yang sekarang menjadi teman seperjuangannya. Di cek isinya, penuh.

"Naru, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu ." kata Gaara kepada Naruto yang sedang asik menggosok sarung tangannya.

Gaara merasa perhatian Naruto beralih kepadanya, jadi ia melanjutkan lagi.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah lama ingin menanyakan hal ini. Sebulan yang lalu, saat Pein dan Deidara menyerang, kau menjentikkan mereka dengan api. Apa itu kekuatanmu ?"

Naruto terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawabnya. "Ya. Dulu, aku adalah manusia percobaan oleh organisasi World Gouverment. Aku menjadi percobaan yang ke – 1257. Aku tidak terlalu ingat, karena waktu itu aku baru berumur 5 tahun. Yang kuingat, adalah rasa sakit yang teramat di sekujur tubuh... saat segel api itu ditanamkan kedalam tubuhku..." tutur Naruto. Tubuhnya bergetar saat ia mengatakan hal itu.

Gaara mencoba mendekat, dan mengusap punggung Naruto yang bergetar. Naruto melanjutkan ceritanya, "Yang kuingat setelah itu, aku di kurung di ruangan yang serba panas, panasnya mencapai panas dari permukaan matahari. Seharusnya, bagi orang normal dan bagi para kelinci percobaan yang gagal, mereka akan langsung mati detik itu juga. Tapi, yang terjadi padaku berbeda. Aku bisa bertahan bahkan sampai sebulan. Mereka, para doktor yang datang untuk melihat perkembangan, hanya bisa terbelalak kaget, karena ini pertama kalinya ada percobaan yang berhasil.

"Bukannya mereka menghentikan percobaan, mereka malah semakin gencar untuk mengetahui rahasia mengapa tubuhku bisa bertahan dari segel api, yang konon, sangat menyakitkan bagi tubuh. Berbulan - bulan aku dikurung untuk di suntik, di beri obat, dan diteliti. Aku sudah muak ! Kira - kira 5 bulan kemudian, seseorang datang kepadaku mengantarkan makanan. Aku yang sudah kesal, langsung membakar kakinya dan kabur dari sana."

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi ?" Tanya Gaara.

"Mereka mengejarkku, mengira menangkap anak berumur enam tahun itu perkara mudah. Tapi, mereka salah. Karena, aku sudah berkembang. Aku kuat ! Aku membakar setiap orang yang mengejarku, sampai aku tiba di taman. Aku hapal seluk - beluk bangunan itu. Dan, dengan kekuatan penuh, aku membakar diriku dan membuatku melesat tinggi ke angkasa, membuatku bebas keluar dari dinding yang mencengkramku." Naruto berkata pelan.

"Kalau kau berhasil kabur dari sana, mengapa kau bekerja bagi mereka ?" Tanya Gaara heran. Jelas - jelas yang membuat Naruto seperti itu adalah organisasi yang sekarang menjadi tempat bagi Naruto bekerja.

"Karena, orang yang merawatku selama aku kabur adalah petinggi di World Goverment. Yaitu, Jiraiya. Jadi, aku membalas budi."

"Begitu ?"

Percakapan itu terpotong saat suara Gong terdengar dari halaman.

"Sepertinya acara sudah dimulai. Ayo kesana, Gaara !" Kata Naruto sambil memandang lapangan dari kejauhan.

Gaara mengangguk, lalu menyelipkan pistolnya kedalam kimono putihnya, baju wajib panitia saat penutupan acara sekolah.

"Tidak kelihatan 'kan ? Aku dong, yang merancang kimononya." Kata Naruto bangga, sedangkan Gaara hanya mendengus kesal.

"Nah, mari kita pergi." Kata Gaara, modenya sudah berubah serius.

Sambil mengunci pintu ruang KepSek, Gaara dan Naruto memasang tampang netral.

Dan, permainan pun dimulai...

.

"Selamat datang di acara penutupan festival sekolah !" Kata Sakura ceria. Diluar memang ia terlihat ceria dan rileks, tapi, didalam ia merasa khawatir dan waspada terhadap kemungkinan buruk. Tadi, Naruto sudah memberitahu tentang kemungkinan Akatsuki dan Baroque Works menyerang mereka malam ini.

"Baik, acara selanjutnya adalah pembagian hadiah untuk seluruh pertandingan hari ini." Kata Sasuke, sambi berusaha untuk kalem dan _cool _tapi sebenarnya sebal juga.

Satu per satu, hadiah perlombaan dan perwakilan dari tim maju ke atas panggung untuk menerima hadiah. Terakhir, ketua tim merah, Kiba, maju ke atas panggung dan mererima hadiah utama, yaitu ke pemandian air panas / onsen selama dua hari satu malam bersama timnya.

"Oke, setelah ini, penutupan yaitu pertunjukkan kembang api !" Kata Sakura ceria, dan diikuti oleh teriakan senang dari para penonton.

3...2...1...

DUAR !

Ledakan kembang api begitu dahsyat, membuat mereka menutup telinga, dan diikuti oleh tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah. Akan tetapi, Sakura - yang berada di atas panggung - Gaara dan Naruto - yang berada di sekitar lapangan - tetap waspada, karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Waktu biasa para penyusup datang.

Keceriaan itu tiba - tiba surut karena satu suara...

DOR !

"Suara tembakan !" Kata Sakura, Gaara dan Naruto bersamaan, membuat orang - orang di sekitar mereka terbelalak.

"Hei, kalian para siswa !" Kata seseorang dari atas helikopter, yang lalu tiba - tiba meloncat kearah panggung tempat Sakura dan Sasuke masih berdiri.

"Haha, acara yang meriah ya ! Sayang sekali, ini harus berakhir sekarang, begitu juga dengan hidup kalian." Kata orang itu dengan sadisnya, membuat beberapa siswi menjerit ngeri.

"Nah, sekarang.." Katanya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah alat dengan tombol merah.

SREK !

Dengan kecepatan luar biasa, Sakura menodongkan senjatanya kearah kepala penyerang pertudung itu, sementara tangan kirinya yang bebas mencengkram tangan kiri penyerang itu.

Bersamaan, Gaara dan Naruto muncul di atas panggung, dengan pistol siap ditangannya dan Naruto bersiap meluncurkan apinya kapan saja.

"Kyaa !" teriak siswa yang ada di lapangan.

"Kalian ingin mereka selamat, bukan ? Jadi, sebutkan dimana letak Blue Print itu !" Seru penyerang itu.

"Tidak akan, Pein !" seru Sakura.

"Hahaha.. Sakura-_chan, _sebulan sudah berlalu tapi kau sama sekali tidak berubah ya, masih galak dan menggertak. Kupikir, satu bulan kubiarkan kau akan menjadi lembek begitu." cemooh Pein. Sakura makin mengencangkan cengkramannya di tangan Pein.

"Dan, wah wah, ternyata kau mempunyai anjing pesuruh lainnya, hah ? Tidak cukupkah kakakmu tersayang, Sasori itu ?" Cemooh Pein.

Mendegar kata itu, Sakura makin mengeluarkan hawa membunuhnya, membuat banyak dari siswa KJHS bergidik ngeri.

"Hey, apa yang kalian tunggu ? Pergi dari sini, sebelum dia membunuh kalian !" Teriak Gaara kepada kerumunan di bawah.

Mereka langsung berbondong - bondong keluar , tapi telambat. Beberapa orang penjaga dengan tato seperti pasir di lengannya menjaga pintu.

"Cih, sial, Baroque Works ! Apa mau kalian !" Naruto menggeram. Ia sudah makin bernafsu saja untuk membunuh Pein.

"Haha, kan sudah kubilang. Mereka tawanan kami, sampai kalian menunjukkan dimana letak Blue Print itu !"

"Kau pikir kami akan memberitahu kalian ? Dengan ancaman seluruh dunia bakal sengsara ? Tidak !" Seru Naruto dan Sakura.

"Haha, kalian bertiga berada di sini, sedangkan mereka di tawan oleh anak buahku. Mau apa kalian ?" Kata Pein, mencemooh lagi.

"Gampang, bunuh saja mereka." Kata Gaara dingin.

Gaara langsung menodongkan senjatanya kearah ujung lapangan.

"Kalian yang berada di dekat sana, minggir kalau kalian tidak ingin ada peluru nyasar." Kata Gaara dingin.

Sontak semua siswa kembali lagi ke lapangan dekat panggung, takut terkena ancaman Gaara yang terkenal tidak tanggung - tanggung itu.

"Haha, mana mungkin kau bisa menembak dari tempat sejauh i-" Perkataan Pein terpotong begitu mendengar suara tembakan.

Empat peluru melesat, dan dengan cepat menembus kepala para penjaga itu.

"Fuh, siapa bilang meleset ? Asal kau tahu, ayahku adalah penembak paling jitu di World Goverment !" Kata Gaara santai, sementara para siswa hanya berteriak saat penjaga itu terjatuh, mati.

"Ja-jangan bilang, ayahmu Kazekage dari Suna !"

"Fuh, sayang sekali, tebakanmu benar." Kata Gaara enteng.

"Wah, wah, ternyata kalian adalah tim yang hebat, tidak salah disebut sebagai pembunuh bayaran. Tapi, sayang sekali." Kata Pein pelan.

Lalu, dengan cepat muncullah beberapa sosok yang naik ke panggung, total ada lima.

"Hadapi dulu anak buahku ini !"

"Cih" Kata mereka bertiga bersamaan .

Gaara menyelipkan pistolnya kebalik baju, sementara Naruto melepas sarung tangannya.

"Mengapa kau lepas ?" Tanya Gaara keheranan.

"Nanti, membakar semua." Kata Naruto setengan bercanda.

"Wah, wah, ada Naruto si Tinju Api. Apa kabarmu, _sayang_" desah pemuda bernama Orochimaru.

"Cih, kalian ? Kalau kalian, bahkan apiku terlalu berharga untuk dipakai melawan kalian !" kata Naruto.

"Oke, serang mereka !" perintah Pein.

Sakura yang lengah, lansung terbanting karena cengkramannya melonggar. Tapi, dengan keahliannya, ia berhasil menembak Pein, walaupun itu di bahunya.

Sakura langsung melepas sepatunya, lalu berseru kearah penonton. "HEY ! Untuk apa kalian ada di sini ? Mau mati ? Sekarang, pergi !" Teriaknya, membuat penonton langsung berlari keluar.

"Kau juga, Sasuke." Kata Sakura dingin, kepada Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku disini. Aku bisa membantu kalian." Kata Sasuke cuek.

Mendengar itu, Sakura langsung naik pitam dan mencengkram kerah Sasuke.

"Membantu ? Tak tahukah kau bahwa yang menyebabkan penyerangan malam ini itu adalah klanmu ? Tak tahukan kau bahwa mereka yang menyerang sekolah adalah bawahan dari perusahaan klanmu ?" desis Sakura, membuat Sasuke tertegun.

_Apa maksudnya... ?_

"Sekarang, PERGI !" teriak Sakura.

"Cih, Soru !" kata Sasuke, dan melesat menghilang.

"Nah, sekarang, tinggal kita bersembilan. Enam lawan tiga, mana ya yang menang ?" kata Pein mencemooh.

"Tentu saja, kami !" seru Naruto.

"Kalian ini hanya bocah tengil !" teriak para pasukan sambil berlari menyerang mereka.

DOR !

Suara tembakan membuat mereka terkejut. Sakura, menembakkan peluru ke udara.

"Bocah tengil ? Kami ini, anggota CP9 !" teriak Sakura, membuat mereka terperangah karena bocah itu mengeluarkan hawa yang sangat besar.

"Nah, siapa yang mau maju duluan ?" kata Naruto, sambil menyengir.

Dan, pertarungan pun dimulai...

TBC

….

Gimana ? Hehe, maaf gua potong di tengah jalan ^^

Gini... mau ralat dari chap.1 tentang Jurus Enam Wujud Perubahan :

**Shigan**

Artinya peluru jari. Shigan dapat merubah jari telunjuk para anggota CP9 menjati seperti peluru pistol. Hanya dengan menempelkan jari mereka ke musuh, maka efek kerusakannya seperti tertembak peluru.

**Rankyaku**

Artinya badai kaki. Tendangan anggota CP9 dapat menciptakan gelombang seperti pedang (sama seperti pound cannon milik Roronoa Zoro. Dan efek kerusakannya bisa sampai menghancurkan tembok bahkan gedung.

**Soru**

Artinya cukur. Soru yaitu melakukan lompatan dengan cepat sampai tubuh mereka seolah-olah menghilang. Digunakan untuk menghindari serangan dan menyerang balik.

**Kami-E**

Artinya kertas lipat. Kami-E dapat merubah tubuh pengguna menjadi seperti selembar kertas dan meliuk-liuk dengan mudah

**Tekkai**

Artinya tubuh besi. Tekkai merubah seluruh tubuh pengguna menjadi sekeras besi,tetapi bukan berarti tak bisa ditembus.

**Geppou**

Artinya langkah bulan. Teknik untuk melompat di udara. Pengguna menjadi seperti melompati udara itu sendiri sehingga dapat pergi ke tempat yang jaraknya jauh tanpa menginjak tanah

**Rokuogan**

Jurus rahasia dan merupakan jurus ketujuh dari Rokushiki,jurus ini dirahasiakan dan jika ingin mencapainnya harus dapat menggunakan keenam teknik bela diri Rokushiki dengan sempuran.


End file.
